Last Letter to Uchiha Naruto (English Ver)
by n4oK0
Summary: This letter is going to be my last letter. With this, I just want to say that I always love you. SasufemNaru. Menma. GS. Chara Death. AU. OOC. One Shot.


**Title : ****Last Letter to Uchiha Naruto Eng. Ver.**

**Pairing : **SasufemNaru, Menma

**Disclaimer : **All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romance, Angst, GS, Chara Death, AU, OOC

**Summary :** This letter is going to be my last letter. With this, I just want to say that I always love you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Dear my beautiful shine bright Naru-dobe,_

_Hi, baby. How are you? I hope you keep healthy and happy. You have to Ruto because if you're not, I'll be worried to death I'll cry. I'm not going to be the laughing stock of my fellow soldiers if they see me crying like a baby. So you must do what I said dobe or else…_

_Hn… Never mind my babbling baby. As much as I always hard on you, I will always pray to God for your happiness and keep you safe. I will be always doing that so one day, God will bring me back to you. He will give me the chance to embrace you in my arms, feel your warmth that will always soothe me, and the important thing is to feel your love for me Ruto._

_I know you're too shy to even express your feeling for me out loud, yet I'm always curious why is it so hard to say those three little word baka dobe? I want to hear it from your sexy lips those words in front of me and not when I'm asleep. _

_Ahaha, I can picture your startled face dobe when I wrote that. You think I didn't know right? Well, I never actually sleep before you did. Sorry Ruto. But, if I don't do that, I will never hear it from you, from your sweet and lovely voice. Even so, I don't mind Ruto. That's one of the things that make me love you endlessly. You are too cute for you own good._

_Baby, my love, my sun, my precious treasure, how's our little guy doing? Is he getting cuter? Did he miss me like I miss him? Why you never send me any of his pictures or video of him? I want to see him grow up too baby. You know I only hold him once when he was born. _

_Baby, I love you. I know, I know, you must be tired hearing me say this over and over again. You must say who is this guy that sends you a letter? I know you're going to say that because I was do out of character, but baby, that's how I feel about you. _

_I can't seem to stop to say it even I already said a million times. I love you until sometimes it suffocate me when you're not beside me baby. To me, every second without you, my life is empty. I am empty. I'm nothing but a body without his soul. You are my soul baby. My everything. If you're not there what is the purpose for me to keep on living? Nothing. If one day you're gone Ruto, I would follow you, until the end. I would die with you._

_However Ruto, I hope it's just me who feels that way. Never in my mind that you would do the same as I do. Never baby. Your life is too precious just for the sake of me. I hope you will not love as much as I love you. No baby, please don't. Because one day, if God has to take me away with Him, you could move on. Move on and be happy because your happiness is all I ever want in this world. _

_Oh my, sorry baby I talked too much. This is so not me. Therefore I think this is where I have to stop writing silly things to you. _

_Ruto, I'm so sorry. I don't have much time. This is going to be my last letter to you. I'm sorry that this time I have to write in a used paper because this is all I can get in this place and situation._

_Ruto, please forgive me if this letter never arrive in your hand. I could only pray to God that He will always look after you and our son when I'm gone. I think I don't have the strength anymore to come back and look after you and our son myself. Just be good mother for him okay. I know you can do it dobe. I just know it._

_Please tell our son, that I will always love him no matter what. Even I could only see him the first time he came to this world but please tell him that his father is very proud of him._

_Ruto, I know you heard me say this million times but I love you. I love you so much. All my life, I've never love anyone as much as I love you. Even when God give me the chance to reborn, my soul will always search for you and love you once more. This heart is yours. Forever. _

_Ruto, my forever dobe-chan, I have to end my letter now. My hands are already gone numb. I couldn't hold the pen anymore. So much for being a strong teme like you always said right?!_

_Good bye my love. Good bye baby._

_Always love you forever and ever_

_Your beloved husband_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**End Sasuke P.O.V**

Uchiha Naruto folded the last letter she ever received from her husband. The letter which covered with dried blood and tears is the last memoir of her beloved husband that died in a battlefield.

Naruto erase her tears and then take the folded letter to a little wooden box. She puts it into the box and kept in the drawers beside her bed. After that, she walked to the balcony to get some fresh air.

It's a habit of her after she heard the passing of her husband twenty five years ago. This habit of her is to take the agony, the pain, and the devastated feeling that always cling to her fragile heart until today. It always the same feeling and it will never fade away. Those feeling never gone because the same as her husband felt towards her, Naruto also love Sasuke deeply. Naruto also never loves anyone else as strong as her feeling for Sasuke.

Naruto slowly close her eyes, try to breathe in the morning air. Every day Naruto would sit on a chair in the balcony, remembering all the things that have happen in her life. She's remembering how she have to cope to the sudden death of Sasuke and have to try to move on for the sake of Sasuke's last will.

Sasuke asked her to still alive and don't do anything like following the God of Death her selves. Sasuke asked her to still alive for their only son, their bundle of joy. Because of that, Naruto have to face the roughness of life alone, without Sasuke.

Naruto keep on living. She is a tough woman and for Menma, her son with Sasuke, Naruto prevail all obstacle in life. She raised Menma all by her selves and how Menma turns out? He's grown to be a handsome, kind, successful and responsible man. Just like his father. She couldn't ask for more than that for her happiness.

However, God is very kind to her. When she thought that her happiness is adequate with Menma grow up as a good man, God gives her something else, that is a spouse for her Menma. A kind and beautiful girl who without a doubt will take good care of her Menma. She would accompany Menma when Naruto is not there anymore. For that alone, Naruto is overjoyed and proud with Menma's ability of living for him selves. Naruto are also positive that if Sasuke was still alive, he would feel the same way.

Now, all that Naruto want is just to sleep peacefully. She longed for her husband. She misses him so bad. She wants Sasuke to come and pick her up and for some reason, Naruto felt that her time will come quickly.

Naruto take a deep breath out and let it go. She smiles to the sky because she felt that Sasuke is watching her now. Sasuke, her quite, stern yet loving and sweet husband. Her overly protective and possessive husband but also very romantic in certain way. The best husband ever to Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto feel so sleepy. Maybe it's because of breezy morning air or maybe because of the slow wind that touch Naruto's face gently that make the beautiful woman feel so calm. No one knows.

Nevertheless, Naruto eventually closed her eyes and fall asleep. Her gorgeous smile shows on her peaceful face. Naruto feel content because she already done what Sasuke want, what had Sasuke wrote on his last letter addressed to her.

Naruto feel so happy because this time Naruto felt that God would definitely unite her with Sasuke. And that's all matter to Naruto now.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**This is just a remake from one of Nao's one shot for her beloved SasuNaru.**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a mark on Nao's ff d^_^b**

**On Behalf of n4oK0**

**_KIRA_**


End file.
